Portable Sounds
Portable Sounds is artist TobyMac's third studio album. It was released on February 20, 2007. It debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200. Production and release Portable Sounds was released on February 20, 2007 through ForeFront Records. It debuted at #10 on the Billboard 200. This was tobyMac's highest chart position as a solo artist. It sold 51,000 copies in its first week. In its second week on the Billboard 200, Portable Sounds fell to #38, in its third week to #47, and in its fourth week it fell to #63. A Deluxe Edition of Portable Sounds was released on October 23, 2007. The Deluxe Edition includes the original CD, plus a DVD containing all five music videos, behind-the-scenes footage, and remixes of "Ignition" and "Boomin'". On November 14, 2008 the album was certified Gold by the RIAA. The tracks "Feelin' So Fly" and "I'm For You" were featured in the video game Thrillville: Off the Rails. The album artwork for Portable Sounds was used to set the background for the LifeMusic Wiki logo. Track listing #"One World" (featuring Siti Monroe) – 3:50 #"Made to Love" – 3:50 #"Boomin'/Opera Trip Interlude" – 4:02 #"I'm for You" – 3:47 #"Face of the Earth/Chuck @ Artist Development Interlude" – 4:38 #"No Ordinary Love" (featuring Nirva Dorsaint) – 3:16 #"Ignition" – 3:53 #"Hype Man (truDog '07) (featuring truDog)" – 1:41 #"Suddenly" – 3:40 #"All In (Letting Go)/Mr. Talkbox Interlude" – 4:33 #"Feelin' So Fly" – 3:49 #"No Signal" – 1:11 #"Lose My Soul" (featuring Kirk Franklin and Mandisa) – 6:17 #"Boomin' (remix)" (featuring Shonlock) - 3:36 Only #"Ignition (remix)" - 3:57 Only Singles *"Made To Love" reached #1 on Billboard's Hot Christian Songs chart. It was also #1 for 9 consecutive weeks on R&R's Christian Hit Radio (CHR) Chart and was the seccond most played song on Christian CHR radio stations in 2007. It reached #3 on R&R's Christian AC Chart. *"Boomin" was the only single to have an official music video. This video won a GMA Dove Award. On radio it charted only on the lower half of R&R's Christian Rock Radio chart. *"I'm For You" reached #2 on Billboard's Hot Christian Songs chart. It also was #1 for 8 consecutive weeks on R&R's Christian Hit Radio Chart and was the third most played song on Christian CHR radio stations in 2007. It reached #10 on R&R's Christian AC Chart. *"One World" reached #10 on Billboard's Hot Christian Songs chart. It was also #1 for 3 non consecutive weeks on R&R's Christian Hit Radio Chart. It was the seventh most-played song on R&R magazine's Christian CHR chart for 2008. A remix of "One World" appears on the Hip Hope Hits 2009 compilation and features a verse from KJ-52. *"Lose My Soul" reached #2 on Billboard's Hot Christian Songs chart, and #9 on iTunes. *"No Ordinary Love" and "Ignition" were both released as singles around late 2008. *"Ignition" was used during the Arizona Cardinals entrance in Super Bowl XLIII Music videos *"Boomin" *"Feelin' So Fly" *"Lose My Soul" Guest appearances *Siti Monroe *"Nirva Dorsaint - Ready" (band member) *TruDog *"Mr. Talkbox" *Kirk Franklin *Mandisa *"Shonlock" (band member) Charts Song charts Interwiki links * * * Category:Featured articles Category:Featured articles Category:Albums by TobyMac Category:Albums from ForeFront Records Category:Albums released in 2007 Category:Albums produced by Kevin McKeehan Category:Hip hop albums Category:Rock albums fr:Portable Sounds